


Set Fire

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Athelas has other uses, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Durincest, Elves are kinky bastards, Grumpy Thorin, If you wanna look at it that way, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, heat - Freeform, if you turn your head sideways and squint, slight Elladan/Elrohir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are usually the ones pulling pranks. What happens when the joke's on them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another prompt from the kink meme. The request was for heat fic, non-specific as to what kind of heat, so I went with sex pollen. Much fun was had.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19109901#t19109901

As with most problems in Thorin Oakenshield's life, this latest problem was caused by elves…a pair of them, to be precise: Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Admittedly, the behavior of his own two nephews didn't help the situation at all, but given the choice, Thorin would always choose to blame the elves.

It began when Kili nicked a goblet of wine from the elf who had greeted them on their arrival…Lindir. The elf didn't notice and Kili and Fili chuckled merrily over their prize, taking turns draining the goblet. It was such a little thing and, frankly, Thorin thought that to be the end of it.

How wrong he was.

For Fili, it began as an itch below his belt…an itch that slowly morphed to a burn. For Kili, it began as a sweat on his palms…a sweat that gradually led to his hands shaking.

As the meal progressed, Fili felt a familiar heat pooling in his belly…a heat that usually led to a fall onto the sheets with his beautiful baby brother…a level of desire that was normally only reached after a good hour of foreplay. Fili carefully avoided looking at his brother, because he knew that if he did, he would lose all control, and now was neither the time nor the place.

Kili's struggle not to react to what his body wanted was just as great, if not greater, having drunk just a little more of the wine. He could hear the sound of Fili's labored breathing beside him, and the sound brought to mind other nights like this one…nights when his brother would pin him to a wall or throw him on their bed, the sound of his harsh breathing loud in his ears as he thrust into him over and over again. The mere memory of pleasure caused him to shiver. His trousers were already uncomfortably tight and his breath was coming in short, heaving gasps as he fought not to look at Fili. Faintly, he thought about touching himself. Mahal, this was _torture._

"Ye all right, lad?" he vaguely heard Bofur asking somewhere to his right. No, he bloody well was _not_ all right, thank you very much. He was hard as a rock and he couldn't get his breath and he needed to be _fucked!_ He needed for Fili to just throw him down on this table and have him _right now!_ Kili grit his teeth together and dug his fingers into his knees, the pain just barely taking the edge off his lust. He _couldn't_ give in to this.

"Lad, you're…you're shaking…and your face is going red. Are ye sick?"

"Would it bother you to keep quiet for about five minutes?" Kili snapped, feeling bad for it immediately. Bofur was only ever trying to help and whatever this was, it wasn't his fault.

Not easily offended, Bofur forged ahead. "Maybe…maybe we should tell your uncle?" he suggested, placing a gentle hand on his wrist.

" _No!_ " Kili shouted, yanking his arm away, but the harsh movement caused him to jar the table, knocking a goblet of wine into his brother's lap.

"Kili-" his brother started.

"Sor-" he started to say, but was silenced when he unthinkingly laid a hand on Fili's leg. Instantly, he was overcome, for he could feel the heat of him through the cloth of his trousers. Briefly, he tried to pull away, but knew it was useless. They were touching now. Neither was going anywhere.

Inevitably, inexorably, they both turned to meet the other's gaze.

As their eyes locked together, both were surprised to see the other hazy with lust. They could each feel the other trembling through the single point of contact. The company they were in suddenly lost all meaning…the quest… _everything._ It all disappeared as Fili pulled Kili to him, taking possession of his little brother's hot mouth with his own demanding one.

Bofur made a noise of surprise, but none of the others really noticed until Fili bodily lifted Kili and slammed him down on the table, which was somewhat difficult to ignore. Kili received several cuts and bruises when his body was shoved onto the things still on the table, but he didn't notice. All he could feel was Fili kissing him, grinding against him as he braced a knee against the edge of the table, almost as if he meant to straddle him here and now.

For several moments, Thorin was too enraged to speak. It was bad enough they were dining with elves, now his nephews had to go and disgrace him by behaving like a pair of wargs in heat. Right now he was perfectly willing to risk his sister's wrath by killing her two sons and burying their bodies at the bottom of this accursed elf valley.

Elrond was the one to finally break the not-quite-silence.

"Well…I have not sat down to dine with dwarves for…quite some time. Perhaps the custom has changed…"

"This is not…customary," Thorin choked. A vein was throbbing in his forehead and his face had bypassed red and gone straight to purple. "Would someone…pull them off of each other…before I murder them?"

Dwalin was the one to approach the rutting princes, figuring a good beating was probably in order. With a grunt of disapproval, he reached for Fili's shoulder. "Come on, lads. Do ye really need to be behaving like this?"

When the older prince noticed the hand on his shoulder, he turned briefly to Dwalin and actually _growled_ at him. Dwalin quickly withdrew his hand, legitimately fearing the golden-haired prince might bite it. Kili whined plaintively at the loss of his brother's mouth, rutting fiercely up against his hips to draw him back down to what they'd been doing. Fili quickly complied, mouth falling hot and heavy against his little brother's neck. Kili threw his head back, a cry of pleasure issuing from his lips.

Thorin threw his right hand man an appalled look, as if to say 'really? The mightiest warrior in Ered Luin…and you're afraid of my stripling nephew? I don't know who I'm more ashamed of right now.'

Dwalin's response was to raise both eyebrows and nod his head toward the young couple, groaning, crying out, and tearing at each other's clothing. Something wasn't normal about this.

"Ah…Thorin…if I might-" Oin started slowly, picking up the goblet the two brothers had been drinking from. He sniffed at the empty cup and tested around the rim of it, nodding, something clearly confirmed to him. "There was something in this…something mixed with that wine."

Immediately, Thorin's anger shifted gears and he turned his rage on the elf lord. "Have you poisoned my sister-sons, elf?! Is this some trick to shame my house?!" he demanded.

For a moment, Elrond looked indignant, ready to launch into some long held back diatribe regarding the whole stinking race of dwarves…but then something shifted in his gaze as he realized something. Then he placed an exasperated hand over his eyes before calling aloud, "Elladan. Elrohir."

Immediately, two dark-haired elves rose from the other end of the table and came to kneel beside the elf lord's chair.

"Yes, Father?" the elder of the two, Elladan, asked.

"Might _you_ know anything about this?"

The twins glanced briefly at the two dwarf brothers, both smiling faintly.

"Well…it seems Durin's Folk know better how to have a little fun than we'd thought," the younger, Elrohir, said with a small chuckle. Elrond's sharp glare immediately cut off their mirth, though, and they both looked suitably chastised.

"It was not done on purpose," Elladan said, glancing apologetically at Thorin.

"What have you done to them?" Thorin demanded.

"That cup…it was meant for Lindir," the older twin continued to explain. "Athelas has other applications if blended properly. It isn't poisonous," he rushed to reassure the dwarf king when he looked like he might throttle the both of them. "It just…livens things up in the bedroom. They…they are _together_ …aren't they?" he asked, suddenly fearing that he and his brother may have unintentionally been party to some kind of sexual assault…something that wasn't wanted. Thorin let the brothers twist a moment before answering in the affirmative.

"And how long do these… _effects_ …last?"

"They'll be like this for many more hours yet. Probably best to just…get them to a bed," Elrohir suggested, a hint of his former smirk returning. "Let them have it out."

Thorin gave a long-suffering sigh before turning his attention back to Dwalin. "Do you think you might be able to get them back to the sleeping area?"

"Nonsense," Elladan interrupted before Dwalin could speak. "The princes will have _our_ quarters for the night. It's the least we can do after this whole mix up. Besides, we'll be…elsewhere this evening," he said, glancing back at Lindir, who had been blushing horribly this whole time…but still with a look of want in his eyes.

Fili growled again when the two elves approached them, but the two elves knew the extent of the aphrodisiac's strength and were willing to take the risk. If they didn't do something soon, things were going to get extremely awkward for everyone. Elladan pulled Fili back by his hair and seized both his wrists in one hand in the young dwarf's moment of distraction.

"Let me go! _Let me go!_ " the blond dwarf shouted, struggling futilely against the elf's strength. "Want him…need him…need to fuck him _now!_ " he snarled, utterly enflamed by the sight of his brother writhing on the table.

"Fili…Fili…" the younger prince groaned with want, desperation in his glassy eyes. He began to reach a hand down past his belt, between his legs, to touch himself through his trousers…but Elrohir grabbed him before he could do anything more. The young dwarf keened aloud as he and his brother were dragged away from the table. The twins didn't bother speaking to them, knowing that all the two princes could perceive right now was each other. Under the influence of this aphrodisiac there was only each other…and that which separated them from each other.

When the two elves finally managed to drag the brothers to their chamber, Elrohir pulled Kili to their bed, getting him to lie down properly. They both knew the two princes would never even make it to the bed if they just left them to it. Elladan showed Fili to a dresser that was just opposite the bed, pulling open a few of the drawers.

"All right, oils are here, here, and here. Toys are here. Enjoy your night," he said, winking at Fili as he pressed a bottle of rose-scented oil into his hands. Then he and his brother were gone, the door locked behind them.

Fili didn't so much cross the room as he was just suddenly there, throwing himself down on top of Kili, growling possessively as he shoved the younger's coat from his shoulders. Kili cried out when he felt the press of his brother's erection against his belly.

"Ah…oh…Fili! Nadad…please… _fuck me!_ Need you in me _now!_ " Kili hissed, head falling back as Fili undid his belt and tore it away from his body, shoving down his trousers and his small clothes.

"I'm gonna," he purred against him, briefly taking his ear in his mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard…you won't even know your own _name_ anymore," he promised, hand slipping between his legs and tracing teasing lines up and down his inner thighs. Kili moaned loudly, bucking wildly up against his big brother. Fili's hand was everywhere but where he actually _needed_ it.

Fili somehow managed to kick his boots off as they rutted furiously against each other. He growled as Kili tore at his braids, loosening the hair until it ran wild and free between them. Kili loved to see his beautiful, composed brother come undone like this whenever they were alone together. One hand tangled in those lovely golden locks as the other undid his belt, drawing his hard cock out into the open.

As Fili thrust between his legs, Kili also managed to push the fur coat off of him. Quite suddenly, his climax seized him and the younger dwarf was coming, hot and heavy, crying out his brother's name. There was no relief, though. Despite the sticky yellow-white fluid that burst from his body, he remained rock hard.

Fili continued to thrust, striking at Kili's perineum, drawing cries of bliss from his brother's lips even after he'd come. Kili continued to writhe against him and, rather than take the time to actually take his shirt off, he just ripped the dark blue cloth open, exposing the younger dwarf's well-defined chest. He pressed his mouth against Kili's neck, biting down when he felt his own orgasm come over him. As he spilled between his brother's thighs, he tasted a tiny drop of blood in his mouth. Like Kili, he found no relief. He was still hard and burning with desire.

Kili laid his head back again, offering up his neck and chest to be kissed. Fili slid the ruined shirt from his body before falling upon him once more. He first placed his mouth against one hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh and sucking very hard on it. Kili bucked up against his brother's mouth, his cry coming out nearly an octave higher than his normal voice. He was a helpless puddle of moaning princeling by the time Fili moved to lavish attention on the other nipple.

"Fili, _please…_ " he begged, his fingers scrabbling at the older's hips, trying to draw him down closer. "Just _fuck me!_ I can't _stand_ it!"

"Tell me how you need me," Fili hissed in his ear, sucking briefly on the earlobe. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby brother."

"Hah…nngh…I want…I want your cock in me, Fili," he panted, hips rolling desperately against his brother's. "I want your big, hard cock inside me…dripping…pulsing… _bursting!_ I want you…to fill me up…fill me with your seed. I want every last _drop_ of you, damn it!" he cried out. Already he was so close to coming again just from the stimulation to his nipples. Fili groaned loudly as he listened to his lover's words.

"Hngh… _yes_. I'll fill you so full, you'll be dripping for days. I'll make _Dwalin_ blush at the sight of you…knowing what we've done," he moaned, kissing a sloppy trail along Kili's jaw just before he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes!" Kili cried out, his chest heaving. "Fuck me. Fuck me… _so hard_ …"

Fili smirked hungrily as he kissed a moist trail down from his brother's neck to his hip, then down onto his leg as he began to pull the last of his clothing down, stopping for a moment when he bared Kili's knees. Briefly, he glanced back up at his brother, an animalistic smirk on his face when he saw him panting, face red with desire. He could feel Kili tremble beneath him, knowing what he was about to do.

Turning his attention back down to Kili's knees, he gently placed his mouth just at the inside of the right knee, sucking gently at the soft skin. Too much and he knew Kili would come…and he would come _hard_. Indeed, Kili mewled in absolute bliss when he felt the sensation travel through his body. It was a kink of Kili's they'd discovered a few years back. The younger dwarf absolutely loved it when Fili played with his knees. Sometimes he would come just like that, with nothing more than his older brother kneeling between his legs and sucking on his knees. Even now, when Fili moved his attentions to the other knee, Kili was already beginning to pant harder.

"F-Fili…please…I- I'm going to… _ah!_ "

And just like that, he was coming, gasping as the orgasm pulsed through his body in waves, sending another spurt of semen down, most of it landing in Fili's hair. The blond dwarf chuckled upon feeling the stickiness in his long tresses, grinning up at his brother once more before continuing to pull his clothes off…only to find himself blocked when he came to the boots that were still on Kili's feet.

Amusement quickly turning to exasperation, Fili yanked the boots and the rest of the clothing off, leaving his brother completely bare beneath him…so strong…so beautiful…so _ready_ ; for once again, Kili had not spent himself in this latest orgasm. His cock was still hard, still dripping with his _need._

"Don't worry, baby brother…I will satisfy you before this night is over," he said, moving back up Kili's body and closing his lips around the tip of him and sucking _hard._ He groaned in pleasure at the salty taste of his brother's essence in his mouth.

"Fili…Fili, _please_ ," he continued to beg. "I need you…I need you _now_. I'm going to _die!_ " he cried out, his heart and his groin both telling him that he _would_ if Fili didn't take him soon. Neither of them would be satisfied until Fili was buried in his brother's body…buried _deep_ …until he could penetrate no further.

Finally, Fili retrieved the bottle the elf had pressed into his hand, uncorking it and spilling about half the bottle onto his fingers. Then he put the bottle aside and hiked one of Kili's legs up over his shoulder, drawing in close to the puckered skin of his entrance. Kili squirmed at the feeling of the hot breath against the most intimate part of his anatomy.

"Do you want me to put my fingers in you, Kili? Do you want to feel them inside you?" he asked, circling a single oil-slicked digit around the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, Mahal, _yes_ ," he moaned, head falling back against the pillows. " _Shove_ them up inside me. Make me feel it. Open me up," he demanded.

"As you will, my love," he whispered. For a few more moments, he continued to just breathe against the now slick skin, loving the way Kili writhed so wantonly against him. Then, finally, he pushed a finger inside, up all the way to the knuckle, his breath catching in excitement as he watched the digit slide in, disappearing into his brother's body.

Impatient, Kili continued to rut against his hand, desperate for more. Even more excited by how much his brother wanted him, Fili quickly added a second finger, thrusting and scissoring, stretching his brother open even farther.

Then, feeling adventurous, he added a third finger, teasingly thrusting in and out of Kili's body while he watched him writhe. A delicate sheen of sweat had formed all over his body and Fili absolutely loved seeing him come apart like this, helpless in his grip.

Quite suddenly, though, Kili seemed to grow tired of being the passive one and surged forward, pushing Fili back onto the blankets. Moving quickly, he closed his mouth over Fili's cock, sucking hard, scraping his teeth just a little along the vein on the underside, just like Fili liked it. It didn't take more than a few seconds of deep-throating for the older prince to come hard down his brother's throat, his spill gushing into his stomach, hot and pleasurable.

"You little snake," Fili said, tangling his fingers in Kili's hair as the younger dwarf grinned up at him, his mouth still full of his hard cock. Fili was nowhere near spent, either.

"That'll teach you…to tease me, Nadad," he said as he pulled his mouth away, a very thin line of cum trailing from his lips. Shuddering at the sight, Fili leaned forward, lapping up the dribble on his lover's face before kissing him, tasting his own salt in the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Nadadith. Would you like me to fuck you now?" he asked.

"Please do," he said, grabbing the bottle from the nightstand and offering it to his brother before lying back down on the bed, open and ready.

Fili groaned at the sight, taking almost no time to slather his prick in the remaining oil. He needed this just as badly as Kili did now. Helping Kili hike his legs up once more, he carefully positioned himself against the puckered hole, already feeling it clenching at the tip of him…ready to take him in…ready to accept the girth of him and to enclose him in sweet, tight heat. As Kili was ready to be fucked…he was _so_ ready to fuck him.

"Put it in. Put it in!" Kili begged, struggling not to writhe too much, lest the position be ruined, but it was getting harder. He was so _desperate_.

Finally, Fili pushed inside him, bringing a tiny measure of relief to both of them as he slid in, Kili's body opening easily to accept him. Kili whimpered in bliss when he felt his brother fully sheathed in his body, felt the press of his stones against his buttocks, hot and throbbing with his next release. Fili shuddered as he leaned down close to him.

"Can I fuck you?" he whispered, his body trembling in anticipation. Kili nodded, his own body quivering with want.

"Yes…fuck me! Fuck me _now!_ " he demanded.

With that, Fili began to thrust… _hard._ There was nothing gentle or tender about this coupling, just two bodies desperate for release in each other. Kili cried out in rapture every time he felt Fili's thick cock penetrate his body, laying him open. They couldn't speak anymore, their words devolving into simple animalistic cries as they fed off of each other, burning just a little more with each passing moment. Soon…soon…soon…

At one point, Kili found himself looking up at the ceiling…and saw himself looking back. There was a mirror installed over the bed, allowing him to watch as Fili buried himself in his body over and over again while his own face twisted in exquisite, blissful agony. In some faint part of his mind, it registered that these elves were even kinkier than he and Fili were. Then, reflected on the face in the mirror, he actually _saw_ the moment of his orgasm.

Fili struck that one special place inside him…the place that caused all of his nerves to explode with pleasure. His vision went briefly white as he spilled, screaming his brother's name. As his body writhed helplessly with the undulations of the climax, he knew he had never come so hard in his life.

Fili wasn't too far behind. When Kili came, his body tightened around him, drawing his orgasm from him in a wave of bliss. As he spilled deep inside his brother, he felt Kili digging his fingernails into his shoulders, only adding to the climax when he actually drew blood. With an animalistic cry of victory, the blond prince collapsed on top of his brother and they breathed together for several minutes, just holding each other as they trembled. They weren't yet finished, though. Even though they had both spent themselves three times already, they could both feel that their bodies were still ready for more…even though the slight sting of over-stimulation was beginning to set in.

"Will…will you fuck me again?" Kili panted, breathing hard as he kissed a line along his brother's jaw.

"Will I fuck you again," Fili repeated, amusement and exhaustion both in his voice as he slowly started to climb off his brother. "I'll fuck you until you can't _see_ straight. How do you want it this time?"

"On…on my hands and knees…with you…taking me from behind," he said as he slowly sat up, hands falling down to the waistline of Fili's trousers, the only piece of clothing that still separated them from each other.

Fili shuddered at the mental image, his exhaustion immediately forgotten as he began to groan again. "Oh, Mahal, _yes!_ "

Kili quickly rolled onto his stomach, positioning himself on all fours and offering his rump to his brother. Fili drew several sharp breaths, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation as he took hold of the firm, round cheeks, opening his brother up a little more before pushing inside once again.

Kili was still slick from their first joining, but not quite as slick, so there was a little more of a burn this time as Fili thrust in and out of him, but they both enjoyed the absolutely _raw_ feeling it produced. Fili briefly glanced down between their bodies, feeling he could come again just from the sight of his cock disappearing inside his brother's body over and over again. Kili moaned helplessly as Fili assaulted his prostate with every thrust, desperately fisting the sheets in both hands.

Angling his thrusts at a slightly steeper angle, Fili bent down over his brother's body, pressing his lips to his ear with a low growl.

"You are _so…beautiful,_ " Fili groaned as he kissed his ear.

"Fili…"

"So wild…so beautiful and free. I wouldn't trade you…for all the gold that damn mountain has to give. I would rather have you…naked beneath me. When we get there…I'm going to spread you out naked and have you in front of everyone…on top of all that gold," he narrated, thrusting slowly into Kili's body as he shifted a hand up to his chest, massaging first one nipple, then the other.

" _Ooh_ …oh, Mahal…Fili… _yes_ …"

"Would you like that?" he asked, pulling himself back up, bringing Kili with him so that the two of them were on their knees while Fili continued his movements. "Would you like me to fuck you in front of all the others?"

"Mahal…Mahal…yes…take me! Show them I'm yours," he cried out, head falling back against his brother's shoulder.

"I'm going to do it," he said, trailing a hand down Kili's body, coming to wrap around his cock, squeezing hard.

"Ah… _Fili!_ " he cried out as yet another orgasm seized him, riding his body raw. Through the slits of his half-closed eyes, he caught a glimpse of the sticky fluid spurting out of him…and still, somehow, there was no relief. Kili began to weep, half in joy and half in frustration, when he realized he was _still_ hard.

Kili felt absolutely sodden when he felt Fili spend himself in his body once again. He felt his brother's cum dribbling down his thighs as their bodies shook, muscles spasming with exertion and the after shocks of orgasm. Kili twisted his head slightly, meeting Fili's lips in a desperate kiss. He could feel the beginnings of his brother's despair through the kiss as they collapsed onto the bed. Instead of the familiar feeling of Fili softening inside him, he could feel that his brother was still hard, still aroused…still filling his fast-tiring body.

"Fili…" he whined quietly, gripping his lover's hand. "It's still hard."

"I know," Fili tried to soothe, twining his fingers together with Kili's. "We'll try one more time. Just one more…"

"And…what happens if it doesn't work…if we don't…finish?" Kili whispered, groaning quietly when he felt Fili's lips pressing tenderly against the back of his neck.

"We will," Fili reassured him. "We _have_ to."

"All right," Kili said, slowly pulling himself away from his lover and rolling to face him. "How shall we do it this time? How will you take me, Brother mine?"

Somehow, Fili actually managed to feel desire stirring again as his brother gazed on him expectantly. He reached forward, trailing a hand lazily along the side of his face and neck before reaching a little further back to tangle his fingers in his dark hair. Then he leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his brother's lips. Though Kili was not exactly the dwarven standard of ravishing beauty, he was still so very lovely in Fili's eyes…the loveliest creature to ever live. Once again, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky…to have precious Kili as his lover, when his brother could have had anyone he wanted, being a son of Durin. By some miracle, Kili had wanted _him_ …just as he'd wanted Kili. Not for the first time, Fili found himself grateful this sort of thing was encouraged among the royals.

"I want you on top this time," Fili whispered against his lips. "I want to see you above me, impaled on my cock as you ride me."

"Ooh, _yes,_ " Kili groaned softly, feeling his cock twitch yet again at the thought. He sat up quickly, ready to straddle his brother then and there.

"Just a moment," Fili said, laying a hand on Kili's shoulder before getting up from the bed. "We need more oil."

Kili didn't make it easy for him to be away from him for very long. Every minute he was away from him, Kili writhed and moaned on the bed. It was a struggle for Fili to tune him out as he searched through the various bottles the two elves had in stock. He didn't much care for the floral scents, so he was pleased when he finally came up with something a little more musky. He also noted a few interesting things in the toy drawer before turning back to his brother…perhaps for later use.

Fili uncorked the bottle as he approached the bed, holding it out to Kili when he sat up.

"Oil me up _real_ well, Kili. We don't want anything getting rusty now, do we?"

"No…no, we don't," Kili said slowly, feeling sweat break out all over his body once again. Spilling a generous amount of the oil onto his fingers, he quickly seized his brother's hard cock, coating every last inch of it with the slick stuff. Then he pulled Fili up onto the bed with him, trapping him in a very drawn out kiss before gently pushing him back onto the sheets.

"Ready for me, Brother?" he asked as he crouched over him, ready to slide down on Fili's cock the moment he gave the word.

"Ready," Fili panted as he looked up to meet his brother's hungry gaze, chest heaving with want. "Do it…want you _now._ "

Kili wasted no more words. He simply let himself fall on his brother's prick, relishing every inch as he slid slowly down, groaning aloud when they were fully connected once more. Then, panting heavily, he began to move up and down, taking Fili in and out of him.

They were beyond words at this point. They simply moaned and cried out as they moved together on the bed. The motions still felt good, but their bodies were bordering on pain from overuse. Neither could take much more of this exquisitely drawn out torture.

"Hah…ah…hngh…Kili," Fili panted as he gripped his brother's hips, forcing himself even deeper with each roll of Kili's pliant body. "Oh…Kili…Na…dad… _harder,_ " he ground out. His skin was prickling with the nearness of his release. This was it. This _had_ to be it.

Kili complied, impaling his body even more forcefully upon his brother's, feeling just how near he was.

As Kili came down on him even harder, Fili's head fell back against the pillows, enjoying the feeling of his brother pounding him into the mattress. Then, just as Kili had earlier, he opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and seeing his own bliss-hazed face looking down at him. The surprise of this, along with the feel of Kili's body tightening around him, finally brought the older prince to his climax. He cried out like a virgin at his first orgasm, spilling deep inside his brother, spilling more than he'd realized his body could produce…and when every last drop of semen and energy had been wrung from his body, he finally felt release…finally felt his cock go limp in Kili's body. Kili continued to rock, though, _still_ unable to reach his full.

"Hngh…Fili…it hurts," he sobbed, tears spilling down his face. "Please, make me…make me come," he begged. As drained as he was, Fili managed to reach a hand forward and wrap it around his brother's leaking cock. Then, with one swift jerk, he finally managed to draw Kili's orgasm from his body.

Kili actually screamed as this orgasm took him…screamed as if he'd been stabbed in the belly, the sensations were so intense. He spilled much more than he realized he had, painting Fili's stomach with the stuff. And, like his brother, when the climax had fully drained him, he finally found relief, prick going soft as he collapsed on top of Fili.

For several minutes after, the two brothers just lay together like that, tangled up in each other and the sheets, just breathing…trying to take in what had happened. Fili was the one who finally moved, coaxing his head into a gentle sideways movement to press a kiss to the corner of Kili's mouth. Then he draped an arm around his body, wanting to feel him in his arms, but not quite able to bring his other arm up to embrace him. Ah, well…he could wait a while longer if he needed to.

"Can you move at all?" he asked his little brother, smiling at him.

Kili gave a small chuckle, barely managing to turn his head to look at Fili properly.

"Move? After that, I'm amazed I'm not dead. We'll worry about moving later."

Fili laughed quietly, finally managing to bring his other arm up and hold Kili properly. Then he planted a proper kiss on his lips. Kili smiled lazily at him, moving one finger in a slow circle along his hip.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Fili said, pulling him up a little closer to him. "I might have to get you to nick things from elves more often."

Again, Kili laughed. "They're certainly much randier than Uncle led us to believe."

"Somehow I don't imagine he thinks about elves having sex."

"I'd be willing to take a few lessons…if this is the sort of thing they get up to on a regular basis."

"I don't know. Thorin won't be pleased with us in the morning."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault," Kili protested.

"Actually, it sort of was, but that isn't what I meant. He won't be happy because we won't have slept at all. We're already part way through the night and I mean to have you for the rest of the night," Fili said, kissing him again. "Just as soon as we've both rested up enough."

"Again? Really? I don't know if I have another one in me," Kili said, making a great show of yawning.

"Five time, Kili. _Five times_ we both came, with absolutely no waiting. There are things in this room we've never even _dreamed_ about. I want to try out some of the things I saw in that dresser. The things I could _do_ to you, Nadadith…you can't even _imagine._ Besides…who knows when we might have the chance to do this again."

"Well…I don't suppose I can object to that…but if I can't walk in the morning, you're carrying me the rest of the way to Uncle's damned mountain. Are we agreed?"

"Absolutely," Fili said, bending his head down to kiss Kili's neck. "We're agreed."

About an hour later, when they were both feeling up for it again, Fili ventured back over to the dresser, returning to the bed with a pair of shackles, a blindfold, a bottle of some unknown liquid, and an absolutely devious grin on his face.

XxX

Several hours later, when it was so late as to almost be considered early, Lindir and the twins were summoned from their sleep by the sound of someone pounding on Lindir's door. As the younger two struggled to pull themselves awake, Elladan was the one to go to the door and answer the frantic knocking. The intruder turned out to be the older dwarf prince. While he was dressed, he looked like he had gotten that way in a hurry, and his braids from the evening before were nothing but a tangled mess.

"The fun over already? It's a little early to be interrupting others' fun, I think."

Quite suddenly, the dwarf, Fili, dropped to his knees before him. "Elladan, son of Elrond, please…I must beg you for a favor."

"And…what would that be?" the elf asked, somewhat shocked by the sight of a dwarf kneeling before him.

"Whatever it was that was in that wine we drank…I _must_ know how to make it," he pleaded, looking up to meet his gaze. Immediately, Elladan's surprise and his ire at being woken too early shifted to amusement.

"Yes, I thought you might. So I thought to be prepared after we set the two of you up last night," he said, drawing back into the room and going for his discarded coat, drawing a rolled slip of paper from inside and bringing it to the prince. "Much good may it do you."

Once more, Fili bowed his head. "Thank you, master elf. Should you ever have need of the services of the future king under the mountain, you need only ask." Then the dwarf was gone, almost as if he'd never been there.

"Where did the dwarfling go?" Elladan heard Lindir asking. The elder twin turned back to see the younger elf struggling back into his clothing.

"I have no idea. Probably back to his brother," he said as he strolled back to the bed, where his own brother was still lounging.

"Blast you both for talking me into this. I was supposed to keep an eye on those dwarves."

"Well, we're already being punished for the fiasco with the princes. I imagine Father would have no trouble blaming us for you shirking your duties," Elrohir said.

Giving up, Lindir just shrugged. "I don't know why I bother. You're both going to be the death of me. Enjoy the bed, or not, as you choose," he said, huffing as he swept out of his chamber.

"Oh, I think we will," Elladan called after him. "We might even wait for you to come back."

"So do you think the little dwarf will be able to figure it out?" Elrohir asked his brother as he crawled back under the blankets.

"I think we can have faith in the little one. It seems to me that love finds a way," he said, smiling as he blew out the candle Lindir had lit.

**Author's Note:**

> So...hot enough?


End file.
